Sweet Revenge
by ggiuyguygou
Summary: Oliver Kirkland is an up and coming baker. Flavio Vargas is a famous food critic. When their paths cross what will happen? T cause I'm paranoid


**AN: I wrote this story for an assignment and decided to put it up. It is really short but please review. I don't have a beta so sorry for any grammatical errors.**

The reddish, blond man smiled as he unlocked the door to the shop, the small bell tinkling overhead as he entered. Oliver loved baking more than anything, so when his boyfriend Allen had told him that this bakery was for sale he bought it immediately. His smile widened into a grin as he took in the scents of strawberry icing and vanilla cake. Oliver's shoes clacked across the shiny floor as he walked into the back. As he tied on his blue apron he glanced at the glass jar on the counter labeled "FOR SPECIAL ORDERS ONLY" in big red letters. Deciding he didn't need any that day, he started getting out the ingredients for a large batch of cupcakes he was making for a kid's Bar Mitzvah humming as he went. As he was measuring out the flour he heard the bell tinkle, indicating someone had entered the shop.

"Just a second" he called, wiping his messy hands on his apron.

"That's ok I can wait" the customer said in reply.

Oliver made his way up to the front counter where he saw the customer, an obviously dyed blond man dressed in a fashionable outfit.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked politely smiling.

"I am Flavio, the famous food critic, perhaps you've heard of me?" the man asked. Oliver inclined his head indicating that he had, in fact, heard of him. Everyone in the food business had, Oliver also knew that Flavio liked to announce his verdict to the chef personally before publishing in his magazine. "Yesterday I tried one of your cupcakes and" Oliver's eyes lit up with hope, a good review from Flavio would help his business immensely, and his polite smile grew wider. "Unfortunately for you I didn't like it," said the food critic "it was dry and oversweet" Flavio shrugged as if to say 'oh well you should have done better' and left the shop with a wave of his hand.

Throughout the entire conversation Oliver was smiling. He still was but his eyes had darkened and it looked more like a baring of teeth than a smile. When the food critic was out of sight he stormed back to the kitchen and started to get the ingredients for a strawberry cupcake.

'That brat can wait for his bar mitzvah' he thought viciously 'I have a more important cupcake to make.' As he mixed the ingredients the phone rang. "Hello Oliver's Cupcakes how can I help you? Oh it's you Allen" he shifted the phone to his shoulder so he could mix and talk at the same time. "No I'm sorry I can't come have lunch with you today, I'm super busy with the bar mitzvah order, plus I have to make some special cupcakes…no they're not for you…yes _that_ kind of special…it's just a food critic…of course it's not suspicious…you're one to talk, with that bat of yours…hold on one minute." Oliver reached over and carefully took a pinch of the powder inside the "special order" jar. He sprinkled it into the batter and wiped his hands carefully on his apron. Picking up the phone again he said " Ok I'm back…yes I told you it's fine…no why would we have to move again…yes I remember San Francisco…of course I'll make you some…yes I remember that you're vegan…don't be such a worrywart it'll be fine, they never suspect a thing…ok bye see you after work." Oliver hung up the phone and went back to his cupcakes. When they were done he carefully frosted each one with pink and blue swirls. He put them in a plain white box and set it aside to be dropped at the post office after work.

Two days later Oliver was drinking his morning tea when he saw the front page of the newspaper. The headline? **FAMED FOOD CRITIC DIES OF MASSIVE HEART ATTACK** POLICE SAY NATURAL CAUSES. Oliver smiled, nobody insulted his cupcakes.

 **AN: So there it is. I hope it was as good as I thought it was. I can also do an account of what happened in San Francisco if people want. Please review.**


End file.
